Drawing Strength
by eihei
Summary: one shot song fic. my take on the final battle. implied Harry/Draco. Powerful!Harry


A.N: you really have to have listened to Propane Nightmares by Pendulum to really get the feel of the action as a lot of it happens during the awesome instrumental parts of the song! Oh and as a disclaimer I don't own HP or Pendulum and am getting no benefit from writing this other than making my boring summer a little less boring.

Harry stood at the edge of the field, wind blowing his unruly ebony hair into an even more unruly state. Looking to his right he saw Draco staring straight ahead looking at the mass of black cloaked men standing before them. It still amazed Harry that he and Draco had managed to put their differences behind them, he wondered what he had done to deserve the blonde haired boy, they had gotten together after many long talks and a tentative friendship not a month ago and now here he was, standing at Harry's side ready to fight Voldemort and his death eaters.

Draco sensed Harry looking at him and gave the green eyed boy a small smile which Harry returned before looking to his left.

On his left stood Hermione, her bushy brown hair had tamed down over the year and was now sitting in loose curls down her shoulders. The occasional strand would be swept up by the wind blowing across her angular face. She turned her brown eyes to Harry and looked at him, knowing that she, like him, wished Ron was there but he had stopped associating with them when Draco and Harry had started dating. Hermione kept telling Harry that he would come round but so far he had continued to give them the cold shoulder and when both of them had asked Ron if we wanted to come with them, he had refused.

Harry drew his eyes away from Hermione. It was now or never. His magical power had been growing been growing exponentially. He no longer needed to use his wand to cast spells and could direct pure magical power through his hands.

It was time to end this!

_Something's tearing me down and down _

_Can't help but feel it's coming from you_

_She's a gun shot bride_

_A triggered cry_

_I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into_

Harry straightened his left hand focusing on channelling his power. Sparks started to jump between his fingers and white magic started swirling around his hand. He stared at it for a second still slightly mesmerised that he could do that before arranging his thoughts and straightening his right hand. Green magic began to spark and swirl between his fingers.

_In a trail of fire, I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire, I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

Pulling on all his power, even his elemental power Harry pushed the magic swirling inside him to his hands. The grass around him started to get longer and the trees and bushes in his immediate vicinity swayed like they were caught in a gale force wind.

He ran forwards to meet the approaching Death Eaters sending vines and cracks of magical power at them. Spells were shot at him as he dodged them feeling relieved that he had inherited his father's quidditch skills.

He ducked again as a green light shot towards him narrowly missing the top of his head. Looking up he saw the Death Eater that had cast it fall to the ground, stunned. Whether by Hermione or Draco he couldn't tell having lost track of them as he ran into the fray.

Jets of multicoloured lights flew over his head as he warily stood up again. Flicking his right hand he sent a surge of purple magic to the nearest Death Eater, who flew backwards and fell to the ground in a limp, motionless heap.

Not to be outdone five others surrounded Harry, forming a tight circle around him. Spells shot towards him from every direction.

_Mind is willing soul remains _

_This woman cannot be saved_

_From the drawn into the fire_

Harry raised his hands up to his chest and conjured a bright blue shield around himself.

_Mind is willing soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved _

_From the drawn into the fire _

_Any danger_

_Bring it on home_

Expanding the shield around him, Harry pushed it out until it reached the dark wizards surrounding him. When it did it threw them forcibly backwards and into the waiting grass vines that had sprung up.

Running forwards again he tried to get closer to Voldemort who was standing in the centre of a circle of Death Eater, watching the fight with a slightly bored look on his face.

_Bring it on home_

Conjuring a large fire ball in his hands, Harry sent it right into the wall of surrounding Death Eaters.

_Bring it on home_

Standing still for a few seconds to catch his breath, Harry watched as the men he had hit with his fire ball fell to the ground screaming. Guilt started to eat up at him but it pushed it to the back of his mind firmly. He would deal with the guilt later.

_Bring it on home_

Voldemort's face drew slightly and he looked at Harry with murder in his eyes. Harry threw him a smirk and ran forwards again having reached the conclusion it was time to start moving again.

A solid jet of green light flew right past Harry's ear as he leaned a little to the side to dodge it. A second later he blasted a hole in the ground with a brilliant streak of lightning that shot down from the steadily darkening clouds overhead illuminating the whole field. As five more Death Eaters fell to the ground.

_Much to weak to jump yourself _

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell_

_Lift yourself from once below _

Harry dived to the ground and rolled onto his back as half a dozen red lights shot out of the wands nearest to him.

_Much to weak to jump yourself_

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell _

_Lift yourself from once below_

_Praise the anger_

_Bring it on home_

Suddenly the raven haired boy found himself pinned down by Voldemort who had seemed to appear out of thin air above him. The red eyes glittered manically and an evil grin spread across the face of the once handsome dark wizard.

"You're mine" whispered Voldemort pressing his chest against Harry's "You're little friends are going to die a very painful death, but yours, my dear Harry, will be so much more"

_Bring it on home_

Voldemort drew his wand still pinning Harry to the ground and pointed it at the emerald eyed boy.

"This is going to hurt" He promised in a whispered tone "Crucio!"

Harry screamed under Voldemort as his back arched. Pain shoot down every muscle in his body, making him feel as if he had been immersed into his own white hot fire balls.

_Bring it on home_

A high cold laugh reached his ears.

_Bring it on home_

Time seemed to slow as Voldemort released the curse. Harry was panting, his body aching. Turning his head to the left he saw Draco run towards him but before he could take more than a few steps a tall Death Eater shot ropes that sprung around him tightly, making him fall heavily to the muddy ground.

The hood fell off the man as he towered over Draco's fallen form to reveal long blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy! Draco's father standing over him with his wand drawn and a look of pure hatred in his grey eyes.

Drawing all his power Harry concentrated it into a ball inside his chest. With an almighty push, a blinding flash of golden light exploded from his chest and threw Voldemort a large distance away.

He stood up eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green. The whites of his eyes had gone leaving only the solid colour in their place.

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

A wave of his arm sent Lucius sprawling and released Draco.

He turned to face the two dark wizards. Magic pounding through his veins.

Thrusting his left hand in front of him pulsing white magic circled his hand growing brighter with every breath he took. His right hand was thrust forward not long after and the same pulsing white magic circled this hand as well.

Drawing his hands back to his chest Harry let the power build drawing it from his surroundings. Elemental magic adding its own unique touch, meaning the white magic was now intermingled with orangey-red flames and green thorny vines.

Throwing his hands forward with all his might he sent the blinding jet towards the two ashen faced men. There seemed to be an endless wave of light pouring from Harry's hands as he stood, with no expression on his pale face or in his green glowing eyes.

Suddenly the whole area ahead of both Draco and Hermione who had come to help Draco to his feet, exploded. Harry disappeared in the cloud of dirt and smoke that rose from a now gaping wide hole.

_Bring it on home_

Draco and Hermione waited horror stuck for the smoke to clear.

A few minutes later the thick smoke parted to reveal Harry standing right in the centre staring at the ground beneath his feet. Alone! Voldemort and Lucius' bodies lay ten feet from him.

Harry looked up. The wind he had conjured to clear the smoke, whipping through his hair. His emerald eyes brightened as he saw they weren't hurt and he gave a small smile.

End

_**I don't really care if u review but if u have that extra bit of time then please feel free! Adieu Eihei xxx**_


End file.
